Hero
by Remus' daughter
Summary: Percy is abandoned and betrayed. His friends despise him, and Poseidon disowns him. He is accused of assisting Gaea, and is sentenced to death. He escapes, and finds someone who does more than give him a new home. Chaos gives him a new family, to replace his old one. But when he has to go back what will happen ?
1. Heir of Choas

**I have adopted this story recently and so chapters 1-6 are Dark Warriors Blade i hope i can do as good as he/she did. Enjoy.  
**

**This is my other story I'm working on. It's a chaos story, and yes I know I already have one. deal with it. Have fun reading it!**

Percy

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Zeus boomed. "YOU HAVE BEEN ACCUSED OF BETRAYAL TO OLYMPUS! DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS!?" I glared up at the gods, still bound by the chains. My eyes were red from crying, but dark from anger. "I hope you die painfully. I loved you all like Family, only to face this. Annabeth, I loved you with all my heart, but you agreed with Athena dimply to please her. Nico, you were like a little brother to me, but, You betrayed me as well. Thalia, you were also like my sister, but you betrayed me. Frank, I am the reason you earned respect, yet you turn your back on me. Hazel, you do the same, hell So did Leo. Piper, you've turned into a cold hearted bitch, and that you probably ignored. Jason, you were like my best friend, but Arrogance has shattered that. You were like a family to me, but you tore it away, and now look at me like I am the worse mistake you've ever made. Like you despise me with every fiber of your being." I looked them all in the eye, and got different reactions. most were fury, like from Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, Jason, and Hazel, but the other was sadness. Nico fought the urge to cry, and Thalia wasn't even holding her tears back. Thy flowed like a gentle river down her cheeks, and fell to the marble floor. I looked at the Olympians, and said "You know I would never betray you, any of you, Olympian or not, yet here I stand, condemned for a sin that I cannot even commit." I spit blood from my mouth, and my voice began to rise with my anger. "You accuse me, the guy whose flaw is LOYALTY, of BETRAYAL! I SAVED YOU TWICE, AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME!" My very voice shook Olympus, and my father stared at me. Not sad or angry, just like a mask. The only thing that told me What he really thought of me, was the look of hatred in his eyes. I glanced sadly at Apollo, who winked and he nodded slightly. I glanced at hermes, who flashed a very brief sad smile. I looked back at Zeus, and cleared my throat. "When you have quests to give, I will not do them, when you have a war to win, I'll laugh and watch, when you need a hero, I'll be long gone." I said, as I shook my chains free, then stood up. some people gasped, thinking That what I did was impossible. "I hope you understand what you've lost Zeus, because on this day, August 18, You lost a hero." Then I mist traveled out. "STOP HIM!" Was the last thing I heard, before I arrived at Alaska.

I found a matress wearhouse, and decided to crash there. That night, I had a strange dream.

_dream_

_I was wandering a weird forest, with plants I've never seen before. The trees were a rainbow of colors, and same with their leaves. the plants were blue instead of green, and the grass was like silk beneath my bare feet. "Hello?" I called. after a few minutes of walking, I saw a man sitting up in a tree. He had a pale complection, with eyes that looked like supernovas. "Hello Perseus Jackson, ex-son of Poseidon, slayer of Hyperion, Atlas, Ipatis, and Kronos, Bane of the Giants, single handedly bested Gaia, slayer of many monsters, and the Greatest Hero of Earth. I come to you, with an offer." I wasn't a fool, ao I naturally narrowed my eyes, and kept Riptide in my hand. "Who are you?" I asked. He smirked. "You are no fool, I will give you that. Your mother raised you right." I choked up, thinking what happened to her. "My name is Chaos. You, Perseus, are who I have chosen." I tightened my grip on riptide, keeping my thumb on the cap. "I need an commander of my army, and You, are the perfect choice." My grip slighly softened, so I sai. "Why me?" He looked at m sadly and said "you've lost everything, like everyone in my army. Your mortal family is dead, and your immortal one has abandoned you. Only a slight few care for you, and the rest wants to see you dead. I can give you a way out." I thought about it, and said "what's the catch?" He chuckled softly. "Your trust is not easy to earn, I'll give you that. The catch is, you shall also be my heir." My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. "Your...heir? Like the guy who will rule in your place? That kind of Heir?" He looked amused, and started laughing. "Yeah, that kind of heir. Your powers will be unrivaled except by me, and you can start a new family." those last few words echoed in my head. "New family..." I murmurred, and Chaos nodded solemnly. "I accept." He smiled, and their was a flash of light. I woke up with a start._

I looked around, and saw Chaos sitting on the bed acriss from me. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Go where?" I asked groggily. "Home." we flashed away, and arrived at a beautiful city. When the people saw us, they cheered. We walked, and people kept asking for my autograph and everything. We got on an elevator, and arrived on the top of a building. We walked to the front of it, and I saw millions of pwople gathered below, cheering. "Welcome citizens of the void, May I present to you, your new prince!" The people's cheers grew even louder, Chaos gestured to me. "Citizens, meet the greatest hero of all time, Perseus Jackson!" A small crown appeared on my head. The people kneeled, and I looked around wide eyed. Chaos smirked and said "go on." I raised my voice, and said "citizens of the void, I know What it is like, to have the fate of the world on my shoulders, and never asked for any respect. No one ever uttered a cheer just in my honor, and no one certainly screamed so loud the building beneath me shook. I am proud to be the prince of The Kind people of the void." The people's screams intensified, And a small group of soldiers made their way to the front, and all cheering stopped. I saw weapons, until a familiar voice spoke. "welcome to the void Percy, I am glad I get to fight by your side instead of against it." Luke's smiling face appeared, and he joined us on top the building. The others followed, and the crowd left.

"Luke, you were right." I said. "About what?" He asked confused. "I _was _a pawn to the olympians." i said sadly. He shook his head, and said "they were fools, but now, you got friends willing to lay their lives down beside you, instead of cowering behind you." he offered me to shake his hand, and I did. I heard some more familiar greetings, from Michael Yew, Beckendorf, and Silena. "Hey guys, it's great to see you." "Hey 'Prince charming' how's it goin?" Silena said, much to Beckendorf's fake dismay. "Uh..." I said, confused. They laughed, and I blushed. "Well, your aquiented with alpha squad, children, go play." Chaos said. We all walked to a dome building, and went in. Suddenly, Luke, Beck, and Silena pulled me to the side. "Dudes, what are you doing?" I asked. They looked at each other, before Sighing. "I just can't believe they'd do this." Luke muttered. "Perce, we're so sorry this happened to you." Beckendorf said. "Guys, I'm fine." luke didin't think so, and he said "Your going to go back some day." I lowered my head, and said "I know."

**well, what did you guys think? Also, I am working on another story at the same time as this, but it's half way over. I wanted to publish this one to remind you guys I am still alive, and haven't forgotten about my other stories. May the force be with you.**


	2. The sea green amulate

**Well, this is set five hundred years after the last chapter. sad thoghts, a brief fight, and an angry Percy in the end. Let's get this show on the road. **

Percy

I finally mastered all the god's powers, so I flew around space, deep in thought. _WhaT did I do that went wrong? _The question haunted me to this day. Tears sprung to my eyes, and I made them evaporate into mist. _My friends, family, loved ones...they betrayed me, but I didn't do anything to harm them...Did I? _I passed a planet, and heard screams. I have enhanced hearing, so I could tell where it was coming from. I turned my head to the planet behind the one I pased, and saw it dying. Like it turning-black-and-red-and-exploding kinda dying. I reconized the part stilll untouched as a piece of Planet Kaldor. It's white seas and Blue land is extremely hard to miss. Oh, did I mention? Its clouds were green. I flew to it, and landed where I heard the screaming.

I saw my opponent, destroying a building, so I sent a jet of Water at him, knocking him back. He got up and turned, making me groan. Soldiers of Chaos called his 'kind' terminater, because they all looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger, except this they were made out of a metal stronger than diamond, and shot lasers out they'r. hands. They're arms morphed into sword like weapoms and, oh, did I mention? They absorbs the stregnth of most attacks. The people in the city were hiding, and the most of buildings were in ruin. This was the seventeenth time in twenty days, that I've had to fight one of these damn things. They pack a hell of a punch, and are not very slow. Only problem with them? They can't absorb Celestial bronze. And, although it has mortal steel, and Chaos metal in it, Riptide still has that as the foundation.

"Subject...Perseus, Prince of Chaos...sentance...Death." He fired an orange beam, which I batted away effortlessly. It exploded behind me, destroying a building. "Let's go." I said, flying at him. I swung my sword, connecting with his weird sword arm thing. I landed a kick at his head, and I heard a _crack. _he stumbled, and looked back at me. His right eye was crushed on the side, blinking a weird greenish blue color. He blasted me at pointblank range, and I flew through a building, before imbedding myself in the one behind it. My shirt tore off, revealing my scarred torso. I glared at him, and lightning thundered above. A huge lightning bolt struck the building, and it shattered. I glared at Mister Robot, Then said "Im going to shove my fist down your throat."charged him, and sent my sized 13 foot in his face so hard, it dented his face. His nose was completely imbeeded in his head, and I punched him in the temple. His head crumpled under my hand, crushing his right eye even more. I grabbed him by the throat, and threw him to the ground, and flew like a comet to the ground, landing both of my feet in his chest. A small crater formed, and I pointed my sword at his throat. "who are you working for!?" I growled. His eyes closed, and his life slipped away. I sighed, and walked out of the of the crater. the people looked at me gratefully, and waved as I flew back into space.

On my way back to the Void, I passed Earth, thinking _Why...why does it have to be_ so_ beautiful? _I asked myself. _Face it Jackson, your a traitor. _I heard Annabeth say to me in disgust. _Your a loser Percy. _Piper said to me. _I actually thought you were cool._ Leo laughed cruelly. "Shut up.." I murmurred, as tears leaked out of my eyes. _You bastard, I trusted you! _Frank yelled in my mind. _Get away from me you traitor. _Hazel screamed at me. "No..." I wispered. _I replaced you, now get the fuck out. _Jason said menacingly to me. "Shut up!" I screamed, making the earth shake. I heard the people screaming, so I stopped. I kept crying, and gave in to my urges. I flew back down to earth, just wanting to see someone From earth. A certain daughter of Zeus, to be specific. I found her in canada, at around 7:45 Pm. She was eating dinner, along with the other hunters. Artemis was being quiet, which I guessed was normal. I toke a breath, and spoke to Thalia with my mind.

_"Thalia!" _I shouted mentally. She looked around, wide eyed. The hunters looked at her in concern, but I didn't care. I needed to talk to someone, other than my friends. I needed my family. _"listen, It's me, Percy! Please, I just want to talk_."I pleaded_. _She thought in her mind _"Percy?" "Yeah, I need to talk to you. I alm currently about five hundred feet above you And five feet to your left. Yeah, litterally right above artemis."_ She looked up, and saw me. She grinned, and spoke _"Where?" "the edge of your camp." _she nodded, and said "I'm gonna call it a night girls I'll see you in the morning. She walked to the farthest edge from her camp, and I followed. After five minutes, I landed on the ground. She turned around, with tears in her eyes. "Percy..." She hugged me, and I hugged back. "I missed you so much." She said. I nodded, as I let her tears soak my shirt. "I did too." She looked up, and got her glare on "where have you been?" She growled. "As far as I could be from this planet. I...nevermind, the point is, I haven't seen my family for five centuraries, and probably won't for a couple more milenia. I...can't take it." I said, letting a tear fall. "You can't stay long can you?" I shook my head sadly. "Not with Artemis around. I think she senses me, and isn't far behind. I just needed a reminder...a familiar face. I want to come back, but I will never be welcomed. I am damned to walk this road away from my family." She handed me a necklace, and I realized it was a sea green amulet, with a sword emblem on It. "I had it made to remind me of you." I took it, and slipped it around my neck. "I'll come back Some day, I promise." She smiled. "You better kelp head." I smiled, then took off to get back to the void.

Thalia

I sighed, then turned around. I walked for a minute before Artemis said "where were you?" I flashed a look of annoyance at her, and said "leave me alone, do you even know what day today is?" She glared at me, and said "the day that stupid traitor was banished?" I let lightning strike behind me. Yeah, I, along with most senior campers were made Gods, and I was goddess of storms. I walked past her, ignoring her orders, and went in my tent. "I'll hold you to that Promise Kelp head." I murmurred, holsing a picture of when we were all together a a baseball game. Percy was in the middle, Annabeth to his right, me to his Left, Grover, Nico, and Will in the front, with Connor, Travis, and Katie in the back. The gods and the rest of the councilors were in the picture to, but i just looked at Percy. He was so happy, so Free. I put my finger on Percy, and started crying, already missing him again.

Percy

"Stupid, stupid, Stupid! How could I be so damn stupid!" I shouted. I went through a black hole and flew to the void. I landed at Chaos city, and walked to my chambers. They were Sea green, with a huge plasma screen, and all the latest gaming consoles, as well as every game I could want. old ones from 2000's up to now. I held the amulet in my hand, and stared at it. I sat down and asked myself "How could I be such a fool?" Problem was, Someone was Listening. "You misssed her. It's understandable Percy. You miss the ones you love on earth, and Know that you can't go see them withmout bloodshed." I looked up at Chaos, and sighed. "I made a promise that I know I'll never be able to keep." i said sadly. "Percy...you'll be fulfilling that promise a lot sooner than you think." Chaos said, sighing. "What?" I asked confused. "You are gong on a mission on Earth in one week." Chaos said. My eyes went wide, and my world came crashing down. "Percy, I have already told Alpha, and Am going to the summer soltice meeting in 12 hours. I still couldn't speak, so Chaos sighed. "What's the mission." I said through clenched teeth. "Tarturus is rising, and only you can play the hero, now get ready. You are coming with me to Olympus."

Twelve hours later, on Olympus

"I'm telling you, she's hiding something!" Artemis insisted. "Fine, I am!" Thalia finally exploded. "Percy visited me last night." She said. Nico spewed his soda, while Jason glared at me. Ever since he got back from the aphrophecy of Seven, he's been a total dick to everyone. Annabeth laughed and said "why would he visit you?" She's turned cold, so we don't exactly get along. "I don't know, but he did. That's what I was doing. I was talking to my friend that ai hadn't seen in five hundred years becuase of YOU!" Thalia screamed the last word. "Really, then who Are we fighting know? how do We know it isn't Percy?" zeus cleared his throat and said "we're fighting Tarturus, which is worse." "dumb bitch." Thalia muttered. Annabeth pulled out her knofe and said "what did you say?" Before a fight broke out, there was a flash of light. "Olympians, I offer aid in the coming war." they turned and saw Chaos and a man wearing a hood. "This is my heir, someone you are all _very _familiar with. Meet Perseus Jackson, Heir of Chaos!" He said, smiling broadly. Percy removed his hood, and stared at everyone present. Thalia's breath caught, and Leo, Hermes, and the Stolls fell out of their chairs. Ares dropped his sword he was sharpening. Apollo was so shocked, his jaw literally touched the floor. Percy took off his hoodie, and everyone noticed he was wearing the amulet Thalia asked Leo to make. Percy sighed. "Well...Ain't this a bitch?"

**this chapter,was around 1800 words, and I know it was a weirder chapter, but hey, This isn't a normal story. Someone asked for slightly longer chapters, so I'm making my chapters go up to fifteen hundred. Stay tuned for more action to come.**

**Dark Warrior's Blade**


	3. The Heir kills the lights

**Sup? **

Percy

"well...ain't this a bitch?" I said. Jason glared at me, and I decided to have some fun. "You got something to say Grace? Because if you don't, I'm going to tear your eyes out." I let lightning swirl in my eyes, and my hands catch fire. Leo looked at me in shock, and I smirked. "Why the hell did you visit my sister?" I raised my eyebrow. As far as I knew, he hated her. "Why do you care?" He stood, and pulled out his gold sword. "Why are you avoiding-" i blasted a huge lightning bolt next to his head, completely destroying the wall behind him. "That's gonna be you in the nextten seconds if you don't sit down, shut up, and let my father speak." Poseidon glared at me, and my father. "I'm your father, you disrespectful brat." I looked at him annoyed. "No your not, I was nothing more to you than a pawn. Take me away, and You would've died when I was twelve. Or again when I was sixteen, hell you would've died again when I was eighteen. Face facts, I was your savior, and you turned your back on me. You made me who I am, and I'm not the kind of person who bows down to anyone. Especially people like you." Lightning danced around me, and the shadows danced around the room. Water from the air coiled around me, and I looked like a combination of all the big three. To scare them, I let fire explode in my eyes, and made plants crack through the marble floors. My father sighed, and Flashed a look of annoyance. I smiled broadly and said "Get the point?" I said, amd everything dosappeared. "Anyway, Ouranos has risen, and Percy is going to be _lending a hand." _"I'll do more than lend them a damn hand." I muttered. "Percy, you've already made your point. Now go gather up Alpha squad, and bring them to Earth. You have eighteen hours starting now." I flashed out, grinning at the looks of horror everyone was giving me.

third person

As soon as Percy left, they're was an uproar. Everyone was angry and confused, so chaos yelled "QUIET!" Everyone was silent so chaos began. "Percy is my heir, and commander of my army. My army consists of mainly Abandoned demigods, but my generals are from the Titan war. Percy isn't a god, well, not technically. He's actually a primidial, making him the strongest person, other than me, who was in this room. He is the Primidial of War, respect, Heroes-" jason cut him off, which isn't very wise. "I'm the god of heroes." He said. "Shut the fuck up before I kick your ass Jason, let him speak." Nico said. "Thank you Nicolas. He isn't a _god _Jason, I just said that. That's why he can use all your powers. He'll be back in aproximentally 17 hours and 56 minutes. Of course, he's fast enough to of already came back, but still, He hates you all." Chaos flashed away, leaving everyone there angry. "I can't believe he did that to my son." Poseidon said angrily. "You dosowned him, remember?" Nico reminded him. "Shut up Hell spawn." Poseidon spat out. "Fuck no, you dosowned him, and Chaos adopted him. Hell, I would've done the same thing!" Nico and Poseidon were nose to nose, and were about to fight when Thalia got between them. "Guys, chill." ares, who wanted to see the fight growled out "just let 'em duke it out, maybe it'll make 'em feel better." Jason got up and pulled out his sword, saying "Camp is in danger. An army...of 7000 monsters, lead by...Hyperion...is about to attack. They have no chance of holding that off, they're numbers are barely over 500." the councilors flashed to the battlefield, hoping it wasn't to late for them to save them

an hour later, percy

"Alright guys, we go to earth in..." My voice trailed off, as I sensed Lives dying off in camp. "New plan, we go now." I flashed us into camp, and Silena threw up.

Some cabins were burning, campers lie in puddles of blood, swords were broken, arrows imbedded in rocks and trees. Some campers were wounded, and be tended to by Will and Piper. I saw the campers still fighting, but obviously losing. The only campers standing were Thalia and Nico. I almost bolted to attack, but Luke held me back, trying to wait for the right moment. I watched in horror, as Hyperion knocked out Nico, then swatted Thalia into a tree. She layed still and I feared the worse. She balled her fost, grabbing up dirt from the ground. "It can't end like this...It won't end like this..." I had enough, and Punched Luke in the gut, and flew at Hyperion. The monsters standing in my way were evaporated, as I melted Them alive. Hyperion saw me, and smirked. I noticed the power coming off him in waves, which was not normal. "Hey Jackson, guess who got an upgrade?" he said mockingly. I swung my fist at his face, but he dodged it. I pulled out riptide and swung, aimed for his neck. He parried, and kicked me in the ribs. I grunted, and threw a punch at his jaw. He did the same, and Our fists collided. A shockwave knocked everyone close hundreds of feet back, and knocked everyone, even the generals, out cold. Trees were ripped out from the ground, and ground beneath us cracked.

"Nice punch, where'd you get the upgrade?" I said casually. "How is your hand not shattered!" Hyperion said in awe and fear. "Simple, I am a son of Chaos, making me your uncle." I said mockingly, then kneed himin the stomach. He bent over, and I slashed him in the face with my seord. He flew back a few feet, and I walked towards him. "I grow tired of this game, allow me to end your misery." I said, stabbing him in the lung. 'Now, who gave you the damned upgrade?" He coughed blood, and said weakly "Ouranos..." His eyes looked lifeless, do . I used a trick chaos taught me, and murmurred "fade..." His body began to glow, before disappearing, leaving a flower were his body used to be. I smirked, and turned around. I clapped my hand once, and healed everything and everyone. The wounded were fine, the fires were Out, and the bodies of the dead buried in a cemetary I created in their honor. I was about to congratulate myself, when my eyes caught Annabeth's. She glared at me, full of hate. I smiled broadly, and winked.

**done! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Sucked?**

**R&R**

**Dark Warrior's Blade**


	4. Luke gets screwed over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo or Hoo**

**My updates won't be as often, now that my regular schedule is back up. Freak snow storms, weird winds, thunderstorm warnings, it's like 2012 all over again. One day it's below 20 ferenhight, next thing I know, it's over freakin 70. In the beginning of February, it's already 70. WTF [={**

Percy

I winked at Annabeth smugly, and stood. She stormed off, going Chaos knows where. Luke, who was wearing a hood in fear of them finding out who he was,(He could rip them all apart, I don't know what he's afraid of) walk to where Silena and Beck were and they chatted amongst themselves. Beck wore sunglasses, and a hood, while Silena just wore Sunglasses. It was easy to tell who those two were, because the hood. Didn't cover Beck's face, and Silena didn't really try to hide it. I felt the Amulet Thalia give me sway slightly from the winds Zeus Was creating. I walked briskly over to her and Nico, and made sure they were okay. They were alive, and waking up. "Percy...?" Thalia asked. "Hey." I said smiling at her. Nico looked down and I smirked. "What's wrong with you Zombie Dude?" I asked. He looked slightly surprised That I talked to him, and said "nothing..." I knew he blamed himself about my...departure from earth, so I rolled my eyes. "Nico, buddy, You got nothing to blame yourself for. I made my choice, I walked away, and I never said goodbye. Zeus tried to kill me, and I was a coward. You were brave enough to at least look me in the eye in that meeting. You are a hero, don't let anyone deny it." I said to him, making him look away. Thalia looked at me with her beautiful electric blue eyes and said "Kelp head, you kept your promise." I chuckled and said "a little earlier than planned, but I did." I heard someone clear their throats, and I saw an Angry Annabeth glaring at me, and She storm off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luke going after her. I sighed, and looked back at Nico and Thalia. I saw their smiles, their eyes light up, and I couldn't help but smile.

"So Kelp head, You mind introducing us to your friends?" The only thing I needed to see were her eyes, which said _if you don't, I will rip your nuts off. _I smiled sadly and said "You already met them, yiu just don't know it." She glared at me, and I whispered "there some of the fallen heroes of the second Titan war. I won't say who, but _A lot _of heroes are among the rest of the warriors back in the void." she nodded, and her and Nico Walked to Travis Connor, and Katie. I smiled sadly, thinking about my future.

_This may well be the last actual time I can ever see you. After this war, there will not be another. Not with what I am destined to do. _I thought sadly. I knew I couldn't stay away, and I knew I couldn't stand never seeing her again, or having to hear her voice For the last time. So help me Chaos, I will not Die. I will defy Fate.

Thalia

"Have you noticed how Percy's been acting?" Nico asked suddenly, much to my Confusion. "What?" He shook his head, clearing thinking. "I think...he's going to die...soon." Nico said. "What!" I exploded at him, causing a scene. I noticed all the glances we were getting, except Percy. He looked away, staring at the horizon. "What do you mean?" I asked quietly. "I...It's a Hades thing. I can sense when someone is nearing Death, whether it be natural or not, I can't tell, but It feels like he already knows." "He can't die...I-I mean We just got him back." Nico caught my slip, and started smirking. He sighed amusedly, and shook his head. He was about to say something, but noticed my glare, and paled. I smiled, and we kept walking to the creek. Percy and those other commanders were talking, and Percy looked back at us. He waved, and turned to mist. I went wide eyed, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Percy smirking. "Like my new trick?" He asked mischievously. I glared at him, but he just wink back. My jaw dropped, and Nico laughed. "Don't catch flies." Percy said in a singsong voice. "but...I...you...Uh!" I stammered while they laughed. I blushed, and said "shut it." We walked until we heard arguing.

"Fuck off!" Annabeth shouted. "I'm just making sure your okay!" A familiar voice shouted. I couldn't place his voice, but it was extremely familiar, right on the tip of my tongue. "Why do you care!" Annabeth hissed. He sighed, and we walked over. Percy grabbed him by the shoulder, and said "Vice, we need to talk. _Now." _He practically dragged the guy back the way we came. "What was that About?" Nico asked. "Leave me alone." Annabeth said, walking away. Finally, I lost my temper, and said "The fuck just happened?"

Percy

"What the hell are you doing Luke?" he glared at me, and shoved me. "Fuck off, just cause your gonna die doesn't mean you gotta be a bitch." I punched him, and he slumped against the tree, clutching his jaw. "We're here to fight _their _battles, not fall in love. This war will end soon, and I'm not gonna have your ass thinking about a girl you'll never see after this." He glared at me, and shouted "THEN MAYBE I QUIT!" I stared at him in shock, then sighed. "If this is how we're playing this my friend, so be it. I strip you of your status as vice commander of Chaos' army." His hood dissolved, and he stared at me. "Percy Please, I-" i glared at him harshly and said "let's go reintroduce you to the Hermes Cabin, your gonna be staying awhile."

**did That really just happen? Is Luke completely fucked over? What will Beck and Silena do? Stay tuned For the next chapter on Hero**

**Dark Warrior's Blade**


	5. discovering the truth

**Okay, read the story and I guarantee three things. One, you won't be pissed at me about the Luke thing, and Two, certain questions will be answered. The third is, new ones will be revealed.**

Luke

I sat in a tree, hiding there until Night fall. Percy left afterwards, an angry look in his eye. I thought about the incident, and cursed myself. I sighed, and slumped against the tree, staring out at the woods. _Chaos help me... _I murmured. I Closed my eyes, and fell into a uncomfortable rest.

_Dream_

_I was running through the woods on planet Chaos, and saw my former patron. "Luke...You seek answers, so I shall give them. Not long after Perseus became my heir, He was sent on a mission. The mission was to slay a Demonic entity known as Laroc. He succeeded, but at a terrible price. Laroc had influence and control of fate, and Laroc altered it. Perseus has seen a possible future, and is trying everything to stop it." I glared at him and said "what's so bad about this future?" chaos glared at me, and I felt it pierce my soul. "He witnessed everyone he cares for dying on a dying planet, with a sun going supernova and me on my deathbed. He is attempting to save the commander's lives, by making sure he is the only commander of Chaos. I stared at him and asked my other question "whose Laroc?" Chaos sighed sadly and said "My son..." My eyes widened as I asked "what? I thought Percy-" "Percy was my only heir that was sane. That wasn't a monster, seeking the death of the universe. Laroc...killed everyone and everything in his wake. Be it people, animals, or Planets. He...was stopped, but is destined to return. And when he returns, he will kill everyone. Tarturus isn't your enemy...at least, not the main enemy. He is just a pawn, in a deadly game of chess. Beckendorf and Silena will quit when they Find out you were stripped of your status, which will actually aid in Percy's plan." I clenched my teeth and said "what the hell is this 'plan'? All I know is That the commanders are not aloud to exist." chaos sighed sadly and said "to save as many Lives as possible, he intends on battling Laroc, Tarturus, and every other threat on his own, hoping I will teleport you off world. I believe...he intends on blowing up the planet."_

_I went wide eyed, and stuttered out "he-but-what-" chaos Raised a hand, and said "he knows...if he doesn't do this, Laroc will end all life, everywhere. Tarturus, will consume the world in Darkness, the others will spread evil across the universe. War will break out, and Reality will be shattered. Time itself will not exist." i sat on the ground, staring at the beight green sky of the alien planet. "Thalia loves him, I can see it." chaos nodded, and said "he loves her as well, but is trying to lessen her heartbrake with his death by acting like he only sees her as a friend. Just know this Luke, if this plan succeeds, I will fade, and Percy's soul will be destroyed. He will not exist except in the void. He will never see his friends and Family again. He does this, for Thalia, Nico, Beckandorf, Silena, and You. You are his family, and He is going to die protecting you." I stared at the ground in sadness, and guilt swallowed me. Chaos sighed, and said "it's time for you to wake." I nodded, and there was a flash, waking me from my sleep._

When I woke up, it was midnight. I _definately _overslept. I jumped down, and went to find Percy, when I heard argueing.

"-the hell is wrong with you Percy! Why the fuck did you do that to Luke!" I heard Bckandorf hiss at him. "Percy, We were supposed to be a family, and you just ripped it apart!" Silena yelled at him. "I did what I had to. He said he wanted to quit, so I helped him do it." Percy said calmly. "Your such an ass." Silena screamed at him. "Bitch move Perce, I'm sorry. I will not follow someone who does that. I quit." Beckendorf walked away, and Silena followed. Percy looked up and the sky and sighed. He sat down, and stared into the darkness. He had a guilty look in his eyes as I saw his stare turn to me, and heard him say "Castellan, Your late. We're going to have to introduce the three of you in the morning, go get some sleep in Chaos' cabin. This is the last time you will have the honor of being A Chaos warrior." he went back to staring at the darkness and I sighed. "Your plan is going to fail." I told him. He looked at me with a sad smile and said "let's pray it doesn't." He got up, and walked away, leaving me asking myself "Pray to who?"

**Okay, it's short, but I had to get it out of the way. Now you know why Percy is doing this, and who the true threat is. Please don't forget to review and Stay tuned for more to come on Hero. **

**Dark Warrior's Blade**


	6. Authors note(I how i love to type that)

Now that I am done with that as of tomorrow I will try to start updating chapters that have been written by me. But I hope you enjoy these chapters and will soon enjoy mine.

Already im not getting any reviews I need you guys to review in order to have this story updated okay? I'm not asking for 10 just one from at least one person please and thank you.

Peace people.


	7. My first

My first chapter yay! Anyway read and review on with the chapter.

Percy's p.o.v

After Silena and Bechendorf quit I sat on a near by rock and looked at the star filled sky. I felt guilty for the way I had to make my plan work, they were the only family I have_, had_, that really cared for me. Then Luke came out of the shadows," your plan is going to fail " I smiled faintly, " Let's pray it doesn't ." As he walked away I heard him say "to who?" I chuckled slightly, my plan _can't _ fail because if it does all that I know and care about will be gone. _If only they all knew what I was really planning._

Luke's pov

As I walked back to my cabin I heard something to my left I stopped and went to investigate . I felt movement to my right then quickly caught what felt like a fist only I couldn't see it. A smile played across my lips as it registered who it was, I twisted her fist then grabbed arm spinning her to were my arms were around her "I know you to well to be fooled by something as stupidly obvious as invisibility." I mocked her. Annabeth wiggled lose taking her cap off " Most would not call invisibility stupid or obvious." She tested, I went to retort when a loud crack came from deep in the woods followed by s growl.

And…. Finished om so proud there were a lot of mistakes most likely but im tired and yall are lucky to get a chapter so by by now. And doesn't that review button look smexy?


	8. Scream like a girl time!

**Okay I have no reviews except one and thank you****Mayhaah for reviewing. I know that I'm not doing as well as I could but this is my first I'm trying as hard as I can. Now that's done on with the chapter. **

_Previously on hero,_

"Most_ would not call invisibility stupid or obvious." She tested, I went to retort when a loud crack came from deep in the woods followed by a growl._

Luke

We stopped and turned toward the source of the sound and waited. A large, yellow monster bounded out of the shadows and on to Annabeth's chest, I ran forward pulling the Chaos edition of Backbiter from on my back. I went to strike when an arrow came out of nowhere knocking it out of my hand the arrow was glowing black but the color was silver. I thought it was Artimas but why would she stop me from killing a monster? I instantly ruled her out but who else could shoot with that much precision (and Apollo is too _bright_ to even think of using black or silver so it's definably not him). Then the monster disappeared and a chill ran down my spine when I heard a familiar female voice," Did you miss me?"

Percy

I walked back to the cabin we had set up for the time of us being here and walked into the closed off section of the room with a door labeled Alpha and walked in shutting the door. I laid down and out of boredom began playing with the amulet Thalia gave me when I heard a knock at my door. Silena walked in and sat in a chair by the door I stopped moving and just watched her sit down. After a moment she said" Luke told us what your plan was and your not going to go through with it "says who?" I replied mockingly because she and I both knew who was going to win this fight. "Me I talked to Chaos and he gave us back our place in the army and you can't undo it without his permission." Silena folded her arms across her chest with a sly smile playing on her lips. My jaws literally touched the floor in shock. Remember when I said I knew who was going to win this fight yeah I was horribly wrong. After she stood up and closed my mouth saying "don't let the flies in" Silena walked closing the door behind her , I flipped over with my face in the pillow and I screamed. Like a little girl. Like. A. Little. Girl. (**You know like in those movies where the girl gets really mad or frustrated then screams in her pillow then you can see Percy doing this. A/N) **I slammed my fist up and down and kicked my feet in unison**," **well that'sattractive **" **I heard Thalia say I looked up at her smirking faceand said something intelligent like," I know right" Way to go Percy, way to go


	9. Authors note :(

**I'm horrible I know I'm just going through a lot and life is busy with community work and birthdays on the bright side I'm working on a nice long chapter that I'm trying to get to at least 1000 words. And for the followers you need to review give me motivation, I need some really bad right now. To my awesome Irishchic1234, I love you right now my demigod in shining armor. I mean like really shiny everyone's jealous, anyway this obviously is not a chapter I'm working on it. But for now go read some of the stories by my favorite authors to keep you busy. Wish me luck I need some. And chocolate that's good to. **


	10. Zoe?

_Previously on Hero_

_A chill ran down my spine as I heard a familiar female voice say, "Did you miss me?"_

Luke

I turned toward the voice _and a figure in a black hood that covered her face except her mouth. Her black hair came down to her chest in flowing waves, in her hands was a bow that was silver but glowed black just like the arrow that hit my sword._

The girl had a leather jump suit that showed her curves in all the right places, (I am a girl this is hard to describe) and leather boots that came up came up mid-calf.

I would like to say I did the manly thing and asked why she was here and what did she want but it came out like,"uhh mm you ahhm perty mmuhmm". Then my jaw dropped, I was ashamed to Olympus and back.

Annabeth sighed walked over and smacked the back of my head," Focus "she hissed in my ear.I frowned and started rubbing the back of my head the spot which she hit me. "Who are you," Annabeth asked impatiently," and why are you here? ""I'm here to see the Alpha of Chaos' army and who is Zoe Nightshade. The girl took of her hood and smirked at our faces.

Percy

Thalia came over and sat down on my bed, gratefully she didn't ask why I was upset. Instead just told me that we were playing capture the flag with the hunters and the army against the entire camp on Friday. Since it was Monday I had time to talk to the army and the fleet that was coming in tomorrow morning. "PERCY!" I heard from somewhere in the woods behind the cabin, I hoped out of bed pulling my knife off the bed stand and ran out the door. I ran toward the direction of the noise and found Luke, with Annawhore, at night, in the woods, alone except for a girl about 15 years old with black hair and brood face that reminded me distinctly of Atlas. Was that…. No it couldn't be I closed my eyes and shook my head jarring the thought. It couldn't be Zoe I watched her die and I watched Artimas turn her into a Cond illation she was gone. I opened my eyes and she was still there. Great. I walked over, stood there for a minute and then slowly reached my hand up. Then I poked her on the cheek again and again and again. After a moment she smacked my hand away and told to stop. It finally registered she was alive I hugged her at the same time Annawhore started crying. I released her and Luke fell to his knees ashamed that he was one of the reasons she had died in the first place. " Zoe, I …" he began pausing not even knowing what to say to her Zoe nodded her head in a way of letting him know that she didn't blame him. Annawhore walked over and as she tried to hug her Zoe smacked her in the face, the sound echoed through the woods and Annawhore stood in shock ," I know what you did to Percy Annabeth as a set of stars you can see a lot," she regarded coldly. Ouch she so deserved it though. Thalia ran in and stopped abruptly seeing Zoe then she ran tackling her to the ground to a bear hug. I got my phone out but before I could take the picture," Perseus Jackson don't you dare take that picture or I will rape you in your sleep." I slowly put my camera away saying, "Yes, Miss Nightshade." The girls got up wiping all the pine needles and dirt off their clothes smiling "you and I have a lot to catch up on Zoe "Thalia said "Yes but first I need to speak to Percy and Lady Artimas." Zoe then turned to me I'm going to Olympus for a little while but when I get back we are going to talk about _things_." Then she disappeared in a dark flash of light. I turned and looked around like 'Did that really just happen?" And according to their faces yes it really did. Wow.

Zoe

Seeing _him_ again made my heart flutter rapidly I didn't really know him much but the way he did everything was amazing, perfect, everything at its finest. I was praying to every god/goddess I could think of that they wouldn't ask how I got out of the sky but I knew that would happen because when does that group of people do anything they are told? I asked myself countless question until I reached a moonlight silver temple, wish me luck world for I am about to face Lady Artimas.

**Who was Zoe talking about? How did she get out of the sky? What is the answer to these questions? We will find out later and I finally got the chapter done go me! Now review of I won't update for a month everyone who reads it must review or no more chapters for you.**


	11. Secrets

I know I've been gone a lot longer then I said I would but I got grounded so..

Percy

After what happened in the woods I walked back to my cabin. Zöe was alive and here,how does she know about my plan? It didn't matter I would succeed in my plan no matter what, nothing would stop me . I laid in bed with my mind running a million miles a minute, I don't remember falling asleep but I remember the dream.

I was standing in a dimly lit room with candles lined along the walls. To the left of me was a hallway,I cautiously walked toward it. Inside were jail cells, the creepy part there was bloodstains every where, on the bars, the floor, and walls. From inside you could hear the painful cries of the occupant, I was about to peer in to the one next to me when the dream shifted.

From the design of the room I was in the same place but this room was more gruesome and bloody . I looked to the right and saw a girl chained to the wall, her blond hair was caked with blood and her clothes in shreds. She was covered in cuts,bruises,and welts but she was moving, trying to free herself . Then she looked up at me her eyes were red, then as she realized I was here they went blue," Percy Jackson save me. I'm the key, to the world being tossed into fear and chaos (the bad one not the cool one ) or being saved from him." " Who?" " The Torturer."

Unknown

Something was coming and it was coming soon. All of Camp Half-Blood was in danger as well as the gods "They must be ready by the time she rises. If not there is no way she can help them be saved from him. Then there will be no Camp Half-Blood and the gods will fall. You must train them to trust her before she arrives, I will warn the gods and train them, prepare the defenders and warn lady Chaos. You must be ready or all will end not just for the Greeks, but for the world."

Zöe

I walked into Artimas' room, it was completely silver. The walls glowed a yellow-silver and tiny arrows, moons,and stars on them. Her bed matched the walls, Lady Artimas was sitting on the bed with her back to me ," Lady Artimas" I whispered. She turned and her eyes widened to the size of saucers," Zöe?" She stood and walked over slowly ," Still a child I see?" I told her with a faint smile.

Artimas closed the distance between us with two long strides and hugged me, which I returned with shock covering my features,"Lady Artimas, we need to talk." ( I'm to lazy so skip)

I walked off Olympus then teleported to Camp Half - Blood, I cleared with Lady Artimas that I would stay in her cabin as long as I stayed here. It was late and Percy was asleep, I would talk to him in the morning. He needed to know my secret, the only male or person I trusted to know about what was Inevitable, what was coming


End file.
